Don't Leave Yet
by talkingtothemoon
Summary: A traumatic incident forces Sienna to admit her feelings to Leela. Sienna's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Leave Yet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hollyoaks, or any of the characters used in this story. Obviously.  
**Notes: ** A traumatic incident forces Sienna to admit her feelings. Next chapter will be longer. Just wanted to set the scene!  
**Setting:** Shortly after July 2014  
**Characters: **Leela and Sienna. Some Cameron. All in Sienna's POV.

**Chapter 1 **

I stood there waving as Leela, _my _best friend jumped into the car with that Cameron guy. I couldn't understand it. When _I'd _asked her to come away with myself and Nico she'd kindly declined saying she had 'family stuff' to attend to. I was family, wasn't I? Sort of. I mean, I knew her family weren't keen on me, but Leela was. Leela was my family. My father, Mark, Maxine, Nico and Leela. They were all I needed ever. But now she was going away with _this _weirdo? I wanted to do something, but I couldn't, my mind hadn't thought fast enough. Instead, I forced a pretty, little smile onto my face and continued waving. She was paying little attention back. The kiss she shared with _him, _it was _horrible_. She didn't even _like_ him. There must've been a reason she was doing this. I pushed my fingers against the sides of my eyes. _Think Sienna, __**think**__._ Oh, maybe it was like that time with Darren... No...no. Leela wasn't me, though sometimes I thought we were extraordinarily alike.

"Don't miss me too much, will ya?" Leela shouted out the window. It almost gave me a fright, but distracted me from those scary thoughts. Her smile was so pretty. It was cheeky. My eyes lit up at that point. Would she miss me? I always wondered that. If anything were to happen to me whilst she was gone, would she be really upset? Would she hurry back?

"I wouldn't dream of it. Have a nice time," I replied, forcing that little smile back onto my face, acting as if I was happy for them. I wasn't, but my acting abilities improved every day. That smile of mine turned to a smirk when the best plan I'd probably ever had entered my mind. I carefully watched as the car reversed and drove rapidly away. Cameron was going to kill someone if he went at that speed. Hopefully it would be himself.

A sudden rush of energy washed through the whole of me...and that's where it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Thank you for the reviews! They were very kind. I expect chapters to get longer as I go along. I just want to end them at appropriate times. Also I have grown a certain fondness to Cameron, so he may feature a little more as we go along too.

Chapter 2

In a flash I briskly walked the short distance to the Roscoe's garage. Mark's van was being serviced and Ziggy- Leela's even _thicker _boyfriend- was working so I knew my task would be easy. I was right. I crept in out of nowhere, peering through the door like a cat at its prey. I ignored the absolute childish and sexualised music he was playing whilst he worked. It was truly disastrous. My feet walked lightly on the floor, circling Mark's red van. Glancing through the glass of the driver's window I spotted what I wanted. The keys. Having let out a sigh of relief I started to climb into the large piece of transport, however Ziggy of course couldn't stay away for long enough. _Just _as I was about to start the engine, he popped out of the back and saw me immediately. I mean, how typical, right?

"Hey! You! What you doin' in there, eh?" His accent bugged me even more than the Scottish tone Cameron had. I really didn't have time for this. I hopped out, hoping to god that I could talk my way out of this one. My smile shone bright and my eyes contained a certain empathy that sparkled from them. It never failed to fool people.

"Mark told me it'd be fixed by midday," I replied, brightly. I carefully looked down at my watch. _Thankfully_ I knew it had been there a while since Mark was off chasing Maxine around the world, or something of the sort. I'd tried to stop that too, but Leela had distracted me now. "He's been a bit held up with Maxine, so I said I'd pick it up for him. Be a nice twin and that, you know?" There was a hint of a whisper to my words, but only to make it sound more truthful. As soon as I caught sight of Ziggy nod I knew I was completely in the clear. Not that I really had doubts because, well, it was Ziggy Roscoe, wasn't it?

"Yeah, alright. But make sure he pays me, yeah?" I nodded back. A sarcastic grin forced itself over my face as I climbed happily up into the car for the second time. _At last_, I thought to myself."Oi, Sienna…" What did he want _now? _Clearly I wasn't there to hang around and chat. It wasn't like we were friends. Unfortunately I couldn't avoid it thanks to the steps he took up to the van's window. I wound the window down, _not _impressed when he rested his arms upon it. "'ave you seen Leela? Get the feeling she's avoiding my calls or somethin'." Great. That was really _great. Another one. _Another man trying to steal _my _Leela. I chewed my lip for a second and flicked my hair back. My hands sat on the wheel, ready to pull away. I tilted my head to look at him, with that same large smile, though forced a little sympathy into it too. For Leela.

"We had a big night last night. I expect she's just in bed, or with her head down the loo or something. You know how it is. You should probably give her a day to recuperate. I'm sure everything's fine_. _Don't you worry your pretty, little head." At that exact moment I pressed my hand to Ziggy's hair and ruffled it up with my fingers. It felt horrible. So _greasy. _Pressing my foot down on the peddle I began to pull away, _finally _heading to my destination. Or at least that was what I intended to do. But no, of course, Ziggy had more to say.

"But she's okay though, yeah?" Would this bloke _ever_ shut up? He was doing my head in. I just couldn't understand how Leela could put up with him, though it explained why she declined his proposal.

"Bye, Ziggy," I replied with a sigh as I drove off. Hopefully he'd get the message.


End file.
